


Сны на Абрикосовой

by bhbyf



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Сны на Абрикосовой

\- Давайте все повторим еще раз, - предложил Серега и затушил бычок. 

\- Достал ты, - закатил глаза Рябой. – Уже который раз!

\- На каждом этапе у нас шла поправки, так что теперь, контрольный и чистый! – строго сказал Серега. 

\- Зачем это надо? – подержал Рябого Витёк. - Главное мы и так знаем, а по деталям на месте сориентируемся. 

\- Нет, - остался непреклонен Серега. – Или повторяем, или я пас!

\- Достал ты всех Серега, и чего мы тебя, ботана, только слушаемся? – закати глаза Колюня.

\- Потому это моя идея и мой план, - сказал Серега. – Так что повторяем. Или не будет ничего, - строго добавил он.

\- Ок, - закатил глаза Витёк. – В 11 мы все выпиваем снотворное и ждем, пока оно подействует на всех. Потом встречаемся все так, на месте.

\- Никто никуда не расходится, - веско сказал Серега. – А ее внимательно следим, чтобы к нам никто не подобрался.

\- Ок, - поднял руки Рябой. – Когда все засыпают тут и просыпаются там, мы делимся на две группы. Охрана следит на тем, чтобы никто не подкрался и не напал. А рабочие режут металл, собирают и закрепляют его. 

\- Потом, когда приходит время просыпаться, каждый зажимает в руках нарезанный металл и свое оружие. И возвращаемся назад.

\- Потом сдаем металл и делим деньги, - заржал Васян. 

Но под строгим взглядом Сереги его смех пропал.

\- Прежде, чем мы получим деньги, - веско сказал Серега, - мы должны все правильно сделать, вернуться домой живыми, здоровыми и целыми. 

\- Да поняли мы, не дрейфь! – стукнул по плесу Серегу Вовик. 

\- Не забываем оружие и инструменты, - строго сказал Серега. – В первую очередь – безопасность, а обогащение стоит на втором плане. 

\- Да все мы помним, зануда, достал! – возмутился Рябой. – Приступаем? 

\- Приступаем, - вздохнул Серега. 

\- Эгегей, понеслась! – обрадовался Вован.

Десять парней расселись на полу в круг. Перед каждым стоял скатан с водой и лежала таблетка, возле правой руки валялось по единице оружия – оббитая колючей проволокой бита, топор, пила, лом и прочие вещи, без которых невозможна нормальная уличная потасовка.

\- Ну, вздрогнули? – спросил Серега, поднимая стакан с водой.

\- Вздрогнули! – хором ответили ему остальные. 

И приняли снотворное. 

Три месяца назад в их Закамышье начали происходить странные вещи: во сне стали умирать молодые люди. Для депрессивного промышленного городка, в котором правили бал наркотики, в этом не было ничего странного. А потом Сереге начали сниться странные сны: что он ходит по какому-то заброшенному заводу, а за ним гоняется обгоревший мужик в шляпе и перчаткой. Серега, как человек образованный (как-никак, в родном ПТУ психологию на «отлично» сдал без всяких денег, за одну бутылку паленой водки), считал эти сны порождением неприятной реальности. А однажды проснулся с раненой рукой и куском свитера. Поговорил с ребятами, выяснил, что им тоже снится этот же сон. И что всякий раз это урод подбирается все ближе и ранит все серьезнее. И что точно такое же снилось тем, к кому ночью приходила смерть. 

План дальнейших действий родился сам собой. Ибо сумасшедший обгоревший мужик с кастетом, охраняющий целый потенциальный склад металлолома, – то еще препятствие для нормальных парней с окраины!


End file.
